HALO:THE ANCIENTS AND THE HARBINGERS
by omega99
Summary: 319 years after the human-covenant war, the forerunners where resurrected by didact unknown for them their sworn enemies have just awakened from their deep slumber for 300 years
1. The Resurrection

**Halo: The ancients and the harbingers**

**March 24, 2872:**

319 years after the human-covenant war the enlightened forerunners has repopulated the entire galaxy by the use of cloning. They also developed new ships, weapons and technologies after their rebirth, colonizing systems one by one and improved each world's economy, military and government, their intergalactic commander Didact decided that planet Hydrous to be their capital planet because of its natural resources that replicates if comes contact with sunlight or heat pressure and rich environment with water covering 75% of its surface which they use to research and develop weapons and technologies. One day Didact arranged a meeting with the planetary commanders

Didact - Commanders I scan for signs of life in the unexplored star system Solaris and I have Detected a planet containing it I want one of you to send a scouting party in that planet

**3 Hours later:**

The scouts have arrived on the planet they discovered that the planet is nothing but a dead world the soldiers examine some places

Forerunner soldier 1 – Sir there's no life in here this is a dead world. (Hears something and goes to the area)

Didact – what is it?

Forerunner soldier 1 – I think I heard something (Sees dozens of infection forms) Sir it's the Flood! the Flood is here! (Pushes a button in his right arm) all units this is Orion 2-1 retreat get out of the planet it's infested by the Flood all of you reatr…. Ahhhhh! (Infection forms assimilate him)

Gravemind – Hmm… this forerunner seems to have an altered genome, I need to consume this to have access to its genetic code (The forerunner combat form starts to run to the location of the Graveminds location. Meanwhile while every forerunner in the planet evacuates until they saw 50 infection forms and 3 pure forms).

Forerunner soldier 5 – Sir we are surrounded by the flood in the evac site.

Didact – Orion squad defend the _phoenix_ until its ready to maneuver.

Forerunner soldier 5 – yes sir all troops defensive position we need to hold them off until the phoenix is ready to fly, Engage! Engage! (Stars firing their energy rifle's at the flood. After 3 minutes of fending off the flood, the forerunner soldiers escape through the phoenix) sir we finally escaped from the planet.

Didact – (walks through the hallway to the meeting room, inside he finds the other commanders waiting for him) gentlemen the threat annihilated millennia's ago has returned , command 75% of the forerunner navy and army to protect our colonies while send the rest to destroy the flood-infested planet.

Meanwhile back at the planet, the Gravemind consumes the forerunner combat form, then after absorbing it he gains the ability to duplicate nutrients and biomass, this makes the flood a more deadlier species because the can replicate themselves and so the Gravemind then starts reshaping the flood creatures far more deadlier than the past now he spawns dozens of pureforms.

Gravemind – Yes….now we can destroy every life in galaxies one by one until nothing is alive.

**1 day later:**

The forerunner fleet in the leadership of Didacts flagship _the Vindicator_ has arrived on the planet.

Didact – the second Forerunner-flood war has begun… (The fleet then spots thousands of flood swarms accompanied by hundreds of gigantic flood creatures they designated leviathans) Fleets! 99! 63!,85!,61! And 41! Engage those flyers! Ground teams and omega sentinels deploy! Kill any flood at sight, alpha sentinels protect the _Vindicator_ and the rest escort and defend the dreadnaughts so they can cleanse the planet.

Everything didact ordered goes as planned; the fleet's battled the flyers so the assault team can weaken the enemy from the surface of the planet while the dreadnaughts are going in position to bombard the planet with subatomic particles.

With the assault teams deployed in the surface they detected many flood colonies that are producing flood creatures, so didact told them to destroy those to make things easier the _Vindicator_ drops sentinel production facilities and teleporters to assist them in their mission now they advance towards the colonies, but they found it very difficult because it just produced hundreds of combat forms in minutes. After a couple of minutes the surface has become a vicious warzone were millions of forerunner and flood are slaughtering each other, the forerunner are taking heavy casualties but effectively destroying the hives suddenly flood juggernauts have been created by the gravemind to handle the situation, the_ Vindicator_ drops the Nano-assembling forge a newly developed technology developed by Warp n Use corporation, didact explained that it creates vehicles in 5 seconds with the use of self-replicating nanites in which the forerunners now have the advantage, the forge constructed _razor tanks_ to deal with the juggernauts after in hours of battle some of the colonies are destroyed but the flood are still strong in the space, the dreadnaughts are in position didact ordered the all ground troops to evacuate, after an hour the planet is bombarded with subatomic particles and it burns the planet to dust, the forerunners were victorious because they annihilated the flood and they now return to Hydrous.


	2. Assimilation

After Didact announced their victory over the flood to the people of Hydrous, they all believe that the flood is entirely destroyed, when didact goes to the council to tell it to every forerunner in all 100 star systems, 'My people, the flood has been finally destroyed and their conquest to consume the galaxy has ended, but let us not forget the ones who sacrificed themselves to destroy it, they shall be remembered forever, thank you (everyone at the council applause at didact).

Meanwhile at the flood planet destroyed by the forerunners, the landscape is burned lava rising from the surface sulfuric storms and rains everywhere on the planet, the forerunners have annihilated all flood in the planet, except one!

A flood tentacle burst out on the ground, seeing that he is alone he reconstruct his likeness from a tentacle to a gravemind but takes days to finish, On 2nd day he is now a Proto-Gravemind and develops sentience and ability to spread flood spores, In the 3rd day he gains the ability to replicate his cells and a telepathic control over flood creatures. After many days he has now became a Gravemind and infest the entire planet, millions of colonies spawn hundreds of flood forms in just minutes having a near complete mastery of his abilities he discovered that he could control the entire planet even making it mobile 'With this power I can destroy entire planets and absorbed every sentient life in it, I will call my planet the _Assimilator_ (the assimilator moves to a close system and it spotted Sanghelios) The Gravemind unleashes massive tentacles from the surface of the assimilator and impales the to the planet's surface, then long tendrils and absorbs the entire Sangheili and their planet.

'The Sangheili, one of the covenant species that fought the Human-Covenant War, their genetic codes give them an amazing fighting capability they are fit to be our shock troops' said the Gravemind while creating their new forms 'now come my creations we will destroy the forerunners and consume all life in the galaxy!(Billions of flood forms goes inside the leviathans destroy the forerunner worlds).

**March 27, 2872:**

(On the planet Omorpspiti a Newly industrialized planet that exports agricultural and mineral products to the other forerunner worlds)'this is space-wing 4256, planetary patrol is complete no sign of criminal activity in the planet' said the pilot 'Copy that return to the HQ for your next task' said the F.P.S Command.

(The space-wing captain orders his squad to return to H.Q but while returning, they were shot down by organic projectiles raining down from the sky as the leviathans descends and unleashes the flood to the planet)'ruuuunnn!' A forerunner civilian screamed as the flood invade their city (the people run to the streets trying to escape them, but their too late because the flood forms storms every city in the planet the F.P.S Command deploys their forces to contain the infection) 'we need to evacuate the people off this planet, get every transport ship rescue the civilians while we hold them of to buy them some time, but hurry we can't hold them forever'.

**4 hours later**

(Special operations soldiers were deployed in Valhalla the capital of Omorpspiti, to rescue a High Minister who was trap in his Embassy during the Flood outbreak)' Command this is Ghostpack were rescuing any civilians we'll encounter while reaching the embassy 'said by Shieldbreaker their leader' casualties' question by the F.P.S Command' none all four of us are still alive' said by Shieldbreaker' continue the operation' replied by Command (after that he ordered his team to move, later they encountered a mother and daughter who are hiding from the flood ghostpack aim their weapons at them)

Family wife - please don't shoot were not infected.

Visor – (scans them using his helmet) their not infected sir.

Shieldbreaker – command we found 2 survivors were going to take them to the refugee zone.

Command – use the new equipment we gave you to teleport them here.

(Shieldbreaker grabs a baton and activates, it was a light bridge a device that looks like a pistol but when fired it teleports the object to the designated location, he is ready to send them until they saw the husband)

Family husband – kyzha thank the didact you and your mother are alive (as he is walking towards them.

Kyzha – daddy!(As she runs to hug her father)

(when both are 15 ft. away from each other a infection form latches into her father's back and impales its tentacles to its spine, kyzha and all of them watch in horror as this happens and she runs to save her father but is stopped by Visor after this her father turns into a combat form and runs towards the group)

Shieldbreaker – I got this (he equips a Light rifle then shoots kyzha's father that dissolves his body then he shoots them with his light bridge to bring them to safety)

**30 minutes later**

(The embassy is just in front of them but a few moments later Observer detects something in the radar)

Observer – I'm detecting movement, a lot of movement.

(They found out that a large pack of combat forms accompanied by 8Juggernauts are coming at them and a battle ensues)

Shieldbreaker brings down 3 combat forms using his suppressor, while Visor decimates a large group of Combat forms using his Magma blaster, Observer kills 3 juggernauts using his binary rifle, while Predator uses his incineration cannon to bring down the remaining Juggernauts.

They now enter the embassy just in time kill the combat forms chasing him.

(As Shieldbreaker is about to shoot his light bridge to the High Minister a C-form leaped at him and destroys the teleporter)

'Eat this monster' said by Shieldbreaker as he shoots it with his scattershot 'command the light bridge was destroyed we need evac now' no one answered 'command do you read me' (then they realized that the planet has fallen to the flood the communications are, cut every base has been destroyed which means there on their own now. (A countless infection and C forms assaults their location, they decide this to be there last stand they fought well but the flood still overwhelmed them)

Back at the assimilator at the Graveminds chamber the gravemind was absorbing the bodies of countless dead forerunners to acquire their knowledge and skills while he's consuming the pile of dead bodies there are soldiers, children, man and women he turned his attention to the newly delivered bodies of the members of the ghostpack he examines the gene code of the body and takes interest of their fighting power and consumes them one by one.

**Chapter 3 will come up! Soooooooooooon!**


End file.
